


Mine All Mine

by Redreddraws7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M, M/M, Poor Canada (Hetalia), Poor England (Hetalia), Poor France (Hetalia), Poor Germany (Hetalia), Poor Prussia (Hetalia), Yandere, Yandere America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redreddraws7/pseuds/Redreddraws7
Summary: America has fallen for the great Russia, yet there are enemies and people who he suspects in his way. Will he swoon his Russian crush, or will he start to regret going down the yandere path?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia), North Italy/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Russia/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prouloge/Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad. My wattpad is Redreddraws3.

_I never really hated him. Not once. I always loved him. Every single little thing about him. His flaws, his features, his accent, his height, everything. He was perfect to me. I didn't want anyone to take him from me. He looked like an angel, a fragile angel, but I knew his strength. People were wary about how strong he could be yet how peaceful he could sound and look._

_I was alone most of my life growing up. My father figure was never home, not once. I befriended a boy but he died before my eyes. I never made anymore friends after that. I resent my father figure for not telling me about our immortality. How we would live while humans would perish. How I couldn't have permanent friends cause they'd die anyways._

_I'm like him. Lonely. We don't have any real friends. I don't at least. All my so called "friends" are just people who want to use me. Use me for protection, for money, for power. It's hard being a world super power. Especially the main super power with a powerful army._

_I really want to be his friend. Maybe something more? I really want him to be mine. To be able to thread my fingers in his locks, to be able to see those beautiful and rare eyes of his. To touch him, to claim him, love him, to cherish him._

_But there are people who want to take him away from me. People who want to push their selfish desires on him. They don't know him. They don't know me. They don't love him like I do. If anyone tries to take him from me, I wouldn't nor couldn't live anymore, and neither would they._

_I love him to death. I know he loves me, he's simply caught up in their lies. I just know he does. I just need to show him I don't hate him._

_I don't know how I fell in love. It was just something that drew me in. Was it his mysterious personality? Was it his eyes, eyes that could hold so much yet tell so little? His hair? His hair looked so soft. I even got to snip off a piece while he wasn't looking._

_I need to protect him, before they can corrupt him any further. I want to protect him. He'll be happier with me. I love him and I only want his happiness. I don't care about my own._

_Who am I to him? Am I Alfred or America? Does he see me as me or does he see me as my nation status?_

_I would do anything for him, even if it meant I had to get my hands dirty._

  
_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

_**Chapter One**_

It was a normal meeting. Well, as normal as it could get around here. England and France were fighting about god knows what. Italy and his brother were invested in a deep discussion about what to have for dinner. Japan quietly drew while China to his right was selling treats around the room. Prussia was bothering Germany like usual. And Russia...

Well, he was as handsome as ever. He quietly knit a scarf, looking deep in concentration. America could stare at him for hours at an end. America loved Russia you see, and he was sure he loved him back. America loved him more than a normal nation should love. It was more like obsession. A need to protect and guard the Russian at any cost.

Some people were quite worried about his obsession. Well, only one person knew of the deep infatuation America had for Russia. And that was his brother, Canada. He told the nation everything. From his obsession, to how he felt the need to protect him, everything. 

Canada had promised to keep it a secret. If the nations knew how dangerous America really was then that would ruin his facade that he had carefully crafted over the years. A complex facade it was. Not a single crack. 

'Make them seem like you're an idiot, and then they'll underestimate you.' He made this facade long ago, around when he first went to a world meeting. He wanted the world to underestimate him, and when they least expected it, then he would attack.

'Idiots, all of them are idiots.' America thought looking around the chaos of a meeting. Germany had already given up trying to get the meeting in order and now people were either asleep, staring into space, drawing, or conversing with one another.

His brother had long ago fallen asleep. No one would notice him anyways. America could mostly see Canada but just pretended he couldn't to make him suffer. He suspected his brother a lot. Hated him too. Mostly for 1814. Sure they shared an unprotected border but that didn't mean America had to actually like him. 

Back to him suspecting his brother, America loved Russia as you just read. But America loved Russia a little bit...too much at times. America was in Stage 3 of the yandere chart. Basically he had thoughts of killing his enemies and was hesitant about doing it. What if someone found out? How would he do it? Can a nation's body burn? 

All he needed was the right..push in this direction. Or maybe someone to tell him so? Something? A sign from hell itself? Maybe if something or someone conviced him to, maybe he would.

_'I can see you're quite conflicted here...'_ A smooth and silky voice popped into America's head.

'Wha- who are you?' America asked. He didn't like unwanted strangers in his head.

_'Why, I'm you silly! If you don't understand then just call me H.Jones.'_

'What does the H stand for?' America asked.

_'None of your concern darling. An-y-ways, I can sense you have a little bit of a crush?'_ H.Jones asked. America was really starting to think France had somehow entered his mind.

'Crush is an understatement. I love this dude with all my heart. His soft, violet eyes, his pale, platinum hair-' America could go on and on about Russia, but H.Jones stopped him.

_'You better stop there before it turns sexual. I should know, I'm part of you. Now here's a question. What would YOU be willing to do for Ivan?'_

America paused for a second. 'What would...I be willing to do for him? Well...anything I guess.' America didn't see it but H.Jones smirked.

_'Good darling~ I see that you suspect a couple of bitches in this room. And you need to get rid of them, fast. Especially the ones who fear and bother your poor Ivan.'_

'What do you have in mind?' 

_'The one thing that's sure to work and keep those bitches under control....'_ H.Jones said and America started to feel a bit uneasy.

'Well...what then?' 

_'Why of course, killing them off!'_

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _


	2. Belarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, blood, Russia shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now y'all have caught up to the wattpad version :D

_**Last Chapter:** _

_'What do you have in mind?'_

_'The one thing that's sure to work and keep those bitches under control....' H.Jones said and America started to feel a bit uneasy._

_'Well...what then?'_

_'Why of course, killing them off!'_

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

America whole body froze for a second. Not like anyone would know since everyone was probably dead asleep except him and a couple a nations.

'...What.' H.Jones scoffed at America's late reply.

_'You heard me. The only way to get rid of a nation is to kill them and then kidnap them! You guys are stubborn little assholes so threatening them won't work. But killing them would! Win win in my book. You get Ivan and they get death. I heard it's a very nice place.'_

'You do know that nations can't die right? We'll just regenerate! Also I feel insulted about the asshole part.' America hissed at H.Jones. He only laughed at the worked up American without a care in the world.

'I swear if you don't shut the fuck up-' 

_'Ah ah ah- watch your profanity! That's where the kidnapping part comes in. After you kill them, you take them to wherever you want and keep them there! See where I'm getting at?'_

'I mean sorta...but...what if I get caught? It would ruin my country's reputation and my reputation as a whole...' America still wasn't sure. The stuff he would be doing would be illegally and possibly dangerous.

_'Don't you mean we? This is a team effort right here! And you won't get caught because you have me~ I've been called the master of stealth before, the master of murder! It's not illegal 'till you get caught. So I'll ask you for the last time, do you want to murder them, or do you want to have your love potentially be ripped out your hands?'_

America thought about it for a while. Everyone was asleep, even Germany. He was still worried. He did really love Russia. He would do anything for him. He would love him, cherish him, protect him. But he didn't know. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't know if he could or should. 

This was a big thing H.Jones was talking about. Killing nations was a hard thing to do and always ending up with the nations resurrecting. If he killed them, then they could resurrect and then his whole plan would be ruined. But H.Jones also mentioned kidnapping them. America did have a basement. It was dark and large. It had little light and there was boxes filled with nothing. He barely used the basement and just used it to store some stuff that couldn't go in the storage room.

_'So? What's your final answer dear? Kill or no kill?'_ H.Jones was getting a bit impatient but he didn't let it slip into his voice.

'....Kill. We kill them all.' H. Jones clapped and celebrated, and America had never felt more guilty from a choice.

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

_**Belarus, Minsk, November 18th, 2018** _

The cold wind carried pieces of snow through the air, landing on America's glasses, face, and hair. He shook the little snow particles off and shivered. It wasn't as cold as Russia's capital but America still didn't like the cold. 

He knew all about Belarus. How obsessed she was with her brother, how she constantly tormented him, stalked him, made him afraid. If he got rid of her, it would make this whole operation easier. H.Jones had somehow gotten her address, he didn't want to ask how. 

So here he was. Underneath the window, in a bush. He couldn't win in a fight with knives, but he could win a fight with a gun. Belarus was frightening with a knife and very much skilled in that department. With his shotgun, he could kill her from a distance, without getting hurt. H.Jones has told him that.

He could currently see Belarus facing away from the window. He didn't know what she was doing until he saw her pull out some....interesting things from her little shrine of some sorts.

From what he could tell, that was Russia's toothbrush, his boxers, his...sock? Wait why was it drippin- oh...an apple he bit, a bag full of hair over the years, and other items that America couldn't describe.

He felt angry, yet also admired how many things of Russia she had. Perhaps he would take it with him once he was done. He quietly crept up the door, hiding the gun in one of his large pockets before ringing the doorbell. 

He saw Belarus's face from out the window, glaring at him. He simply smiled at her. The door unlocked and a tiny passage opened, Belarus's face blocking it. 

"What?" She spat at him. America had never wanted and not wanted to kill someone so badly.

"Well since everyone knows about how much you love your brother, Russia and since I hate the commie bastard, I decided to tell you where he was since he is scared shitless by you and since you love him." The door opened wider and Belarus's expression changed.

"Really? Where is he? Where is big brother?" She yelled, grabbing onto America's coat. America pushed her off gently. 

"Well if you follow me then you find out." Belarus nodded and America led her into the forest. The forest was a bit unwelcoming. There were no birds chirping, no bushes trembling in the wind. It was eerily calm and silent. 

Belarus went ahead, calling out Russia's name every 5 seconds. She was occupied and she let her guard down, making it the perfect opportunity to kill her, take her body, and then get the hell out of there.

_'Now! Pin her against the tree and shoot!'_ America had underestimated Belarus because the moment he came up behind her, she grabbed his arm with the gun and gave him a deadly look. America struggled in her grip as her other arm went around his neck, making him drop the gun.

"You lied to me сука! Big brother isn't here and this is all a trap to kill me!" Belarus yelled and America growled, finally gaining the strength to throw her off of him. He quickly grabbed the gun and pointed at her.

"I love your brother Belarus! More than you will ever. He isn't afraid of me like he is of you, he hates you Belarus! Hates you!" Belarus froze. 

"You're nothing more than a pest to him! Something to get rid of. Of course he'd be happier with me, knowing I killed you." America didn't know why he was saying these lies to Belarus, and part of him wanted to stop but he kept going.

"He doesn't love you. He never loved you. And he never will." He finished lowly. Belarus seemed to be crying. Her small body shook as she sobbed pulling out her knife as she ran up to him.

"сука...YOU WILL NEVER LOVE HIM LIKE I DO-" She was immediately cut off when she felt something puncture her throat. She blood, pools, gallons, of her own blood, running down her neck, onto the dress Russia had gifted her. She dropped down onto the ground. Her vision was becoming foggy.

The blood was still running. She coughed. More blood. It stained her face, her hair, her hands, and the forest floor beneath her. She looks weakly at the American he hovers over her. His face is devoid of motion yet in his eyes....she can see pure guilt.

Her version starts going black, the temporary release of death, only to feel something through her back. Her knife, the one she stole from Russia.

_'Even though we are apart big brother....I'll still have part of you in me...'_ She thinks before all her blood has stopped flowing, and before she stops breathing.

America looks down at the "dead" body beneath him. He didn't know how to react. Should he cry, should he shout, should he run? No. He shouldn't. He needed to take her body and stuff it into a bag so that the blood doesn't get onto his seats, and he needs to wash the blood of his clothes.

He throws her body into the black bag and throws the bag into the trunk. He remembered to take her shrine too. Once he gets into the car, he doesn't hear H.Jones at all. Maybe he's sleeping? Does he even need to sleep? Who knows.

"H.Jones? Are you there?" Nothing. America doesn't worry about it as he starts his car, and drives off from the now empty house.

**_[MINE ALL MINE]_ **

Translations: 

  
сука-Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Belarus fangirls are gonna kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.Jones? Is that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tying up people, dead body, Ukraine boob joke

  
_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

America pulled up to his small house in Virginia. America did have a couple of houses spread around his states but this one he used when he needed some time to himself or he needed to get away from someone. Turning off the engine he opened the driver's side door and went to the trunk of the car. 

Inside was Belarus's body, still in its plastic confinement and it still smelled of blood. That was gonna be a hard smell to get out of his car. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had followed him. There was not a car in sight so he took that as an all clear and quickly grabbed the bag and ran up to the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing Belarus's body down the stairs. It's not like she would be awake for it.

America closed the door with soft click and walked down the stairs, dragging the bag down to the basement. The basement was what you would expect. Boxes strewn about, old things from the 60's or 80's were on the wall, a couple of old tools like old guns, knives, and machines were there too.

Alfred dumped the body out of the black bag. Belarus wasn't bleeding anymore and the bullet wound seemed to be mending. The wound would mend around the bullet so America quickly ran back upstairs to get gloves and a flashlight. Returning after five minutes, he quickly set to work. He quickly stretched the small bullet hole, making him gag at the smell of something sour. 

After some more stretching to a hole the size of a bottle cap he prodded in it with some tweezers, grabbing a hold of something small and hard. He quickly ripped it out, the force making her start bleeding again on the dirty, off white floor. America sighed and went back upstairs, getting some bandages and wrapping her neck. H.Jones would be mad if he found out, but America didn't want Belarus to get an infection or to bleed out on his floor.

He moved her to the corner of the basement, the one with rope, and quickly tied up her hands and legs. America shivered. It was pretty cold down here but America didn't notice before. He looked at the now weak form of Belarus and took pity on her once more and ran back upstairs to get a pillow and blanket. 

He came back to the basement and draped the blanket over her gently. He put the pillow under her head. Finally feeling somewhat satisfied he turned off the light and went back upstairs.

He heard the familiar meow of his cat who he found a couple months ago on the streets. The poor thing was starving and sick so he took him to a vet to get his shots and so he could take care of him. The now fat cat wrapped his fluffy tail around America's legs, meowing and purring.

America smiled at lifted up the cat and cradled him in his arms.

"Missed me?" The cat just purred. The light suddenly turned on and there sat a figure who looked just liked him, but his Nantucket was split in two.

 _"Why of course I did darling~"_ An all too familiar voice said. Was that...H.Jones?

"H.Jones?" America said, holding Hero closer to him. Hero stopped purring and looked ready to pounce on the young man.

 _"That's my name~"_ H.Jones said smirking at the confused American. The American gaped for a moment before finding his words.

"But how- you were a voice in my head! How are you real? How do I know that you're not just an illusion?" H.Jones just chuckled lowly. A sort of purr like sound that escaped his throat.

 _"Oh I'm definitely real darling."_ H.Jones got up from the comfortable stool and took a step forward. America took a step back. H.Jones pouted.

 _"Aw~ retreating away from your partner in killing? That's sad."_ America could practically hear the fake sadness in his voice and raised an eyebrow at him in an unimpressed way.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to try and guilt trip me. Seriously, we're literally the same person except your like an inch taller than me and more like a hitman." H.Jones dropped the fake suavenes.

 _"Ugh. Stupid laws of whatever the hell this is called."_ H.Jones simply walked over to the wall and put his hand to it. He didn't phase through like America expected him to. So then how did H.Jones become a real living and breathing human being?

 _"See? I'm completely real. Happy?"_ America smiled and nodded. He was still confused but at least he knew he wasn't going crazy. 

America put down Hero. Hero hissed at H.Jones and ran up to America's bedroom.

"Hm...that's strange. Hero usually likes everyone." America said in a confused tone of voice.

"Anyways Belarus is in the basement and secured. She did give me a bit of a hard time though." H.Jones smiled at this. 

_"Wonderful! Now that we have her out the way it'll be much more easier to get the rest of them."_ H.Jones dragged America to the kitchen table where a map was layed out. All sorts of little scribbles were around the map and little thumbtacks were scattered on certain countries like Belarus, Ukraine, England, and many more.

 _"Red means that we need to get them as soon as possible, green means that they're already dead."_ H.Jones removed Belarus's red tack and replaced it with green. 

_"Yellow means we don't really need to worry about them. So countries like Ukraine and Italy are yellow because Italy is a fucking coward and Ukarine is well..."_ H.Jones made two Cs with his hands and put them on his chest while bouncing them.

"...OH she has big tits!" H.Jones immediately blushed.

 _"You didn't have to say it like that! Anyways countries like England have two tacks. Either because they aren't vital to our operation but we do need to get to them soon. France is also in that section but he leans towards the 'we need to get rid of them fast' section since you know him. A bit of a toucher."_ America nodded.

_"The countries on our hit list include Italy, Ukraine, Finland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, England, France, and probably more. Who knows. I sometimes forget."_

"But why Italy, England, and France? I understand the Baltics because they lived with him and so did Finland for a short while but why them?" America asked, tilting his head to the side in a confused way.

 _"Because a little birdie told me that Russia was near them recently. France has talked to Russia and so has England, and Italy is terrified of him which makes Russia feel bad."_ H.Jones smirked at the way the Americans eyes darkened at the words _'Russia'_ and _'feel bad'_. 

"Are they vital to your operation?" America asked after a minute of silence. H.Jones couldn't have been more happier.

 _"Ah ah ah. It's OUR operation now! And no they aren't that vital but we can hunt them down soon since they're sorta the main characters of the world."_ H.Jones said replacing the thumbtacks with yellow and red ones.

"Awesome. The sooner they're out of the way, the better Russia will feel." 

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be coming soon on Friday.


	4. Lithuania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we gonna kidnap Lithuania. Btw this will be updated every two weeks. Quality over quantity as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping

  
_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

It was early in the morning, a beautiful morning it was. Morning dew sliding down the damp grass, birds singing their songs, dumpter trucks taking the trash from outside, and kids getting on their buses to go to school. All of it was ruined in the Jones residence.

 _"WAKE UP!"_ H.Jones slammed open the American's door and said American woke up screaming. Hero who was sleeping on the foot of his bed woke up with a start, running out the door and downstairs into the livingroom. America grabbed whatever was on his desk and threw it at whoever was disturbing his Monday morning. Which was a knife. It embedded itself into the wall next to door, leaving a frightened H.Jones to stare at the American.

_"...what the hell darling?"_

"Well you scared me. As many people say, you ALWAYS have to prepared. Anyways why did you wake me up?"

 _"I need you to come with me right now. "_ H.Jones went over to America's bedside and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the bed.

"But why though?" America asked, but H.Jones shushed him with a finger.

 _"You'll see. It's something I made myself and took an hour to make. It will help us keep track of our progress."_ H.Jones led the still confused American to the kitchen where a big spinner was. Well it wasn't exactly big. Only about as big as a nightstand. There were a couple of names on the circle in even pieces. Mostly the nations who him and H.Jones were going to kill. 

"A spinner?" H.Jones nodded and smiled. 

_"Talking about which nations we need in our operation can be so boring, so I decided to make it more entertaining! Every time we spin the spinner, we plan a death for that nation. It's very simple yet very good for what we're doing. Of course I still have the map which I've hidden in your room while you were sleeping. It's in your closet."_  
America was once again impressed with H.Jones thinking.

"Have you already spun it?" H.Jones shook his head. 

_"It's better if you're awake. That way we can both discuss how we're gonna cover up tracks, possible deaths, ect. I'll just spin it now."_ H.Jones flicked the spinner. Around and around it spun. Name after name was hit. Germany, Italy, France, England, the spinner was slowly coming to a halt as it landing on a name that they both weren't expecting.

"Lithuania?" America said confused. That was strange. He expected England, maybe France or China, but definitely not one of the Baltics. 

_"I already had deaths planned for the others but not the Baltics! Oh god what do we do? How do we do this?"_ H.Jones asked. America shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that we need to do the same thing we did for Belarus. Catching him off guard and away from where people might hear. But I haven't seen him in a while so I don't know how to approach him." America said thinking hard. After about a minute of silence and almost ideas, America snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" H.Jones looked over to America with hope gleaming in his eyes. 

"How about we, well I, invite Lithuania over? And while I keep him busy long enough so that he's off guard, you can kill him from behind! It's perfect and it involves both of us. Plus Belarus hates him and he likes Belarus so it's a win for all three of us!" America said clapping his hands and smiling at how smart he was.

_"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard come from your mouth! But what if he tells someone he's gonna be in your country? If he suddenly goes missing for weeks then they'll be suspicious."_

"Hm...we...uh...kidnap him?" America said unsure of what they were actually doing. 

_"I'm fine with that."_ H.Jones nodded. 

"Well then pack your bags, we're going to Lithuania." 

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

It was night time by the time they were at Lithuania's house. The moon was shining bright, casting a soft, white glow on both of their blond hair. They had walked from the airport since they didn't want to get ripped off by some Lithuanian dude who charges them twice the amount for a taxi.

 _"Well finally. We're here. You do remember the plan right?"_ America nodded and took the cloth he was holding and doused it in chloroform.

"I weaken him with this chloroform and you tie him up. Then we go the fuck back home. I can't deal with jetlag, I have better things to do." America signaled for H.Jones to hide and knocked on the door. Loudly.

Footsteps could be heard from inside the house and a tired Lithuania greeted him at the front door.

"Ah, good evening Mr. America. What brings you so late?" America only smiled and pounced on Lithuania making the smaller man let out a noise of protest. 

America pinned him by the neck and put the chloroform cloth on his nose, making him struggle even more. America made soothing shushing sounds and slowly removed his hand which was around Lithuania's neck.

Lithuania barely put up a fight now as the soothing noises and the smell of the chloroform knocked him half unconscious. America lightly stroked his hair, pressing harder onto Lithuania's face with the rag.

'Why won't you fall unconcious damn it...' Lithuania finally stopped trying to fight, but he needed him to at least be somewhat dead to the world. That way he would be asleep longer.

 _'I see the darkness. I can feel myself falling unconcious. Why America? What have I done to make you do this? I trusted you, now, I don't even know if I can anymore. The way he's stroking my hair, and the soothing noises he makes are really great though..'_ Lithuania thought before dropping unconscious. 

America let go of the cloth and got up off the floor. Lithuania would never understand why he did this. No one would understand why he was doing this. It was just too difficult to understand but...it was all part of the operation.

"Hey Jones! He's unconcious!" America yelled out to him and H.Jones walked into the house with the rope.

 _"So how was he? Did he struggle a lot?"_ H.Jones asked while starting to tie Lithuania's arms and legs.

"He struggled for the first part but after some tactics I was able to call him down. After like, 5 minutes he finally fell unconscious."

 _"Aw~ did you stroke his hair and tell him, don't worry, mommy's here~"_ H.Jones said, teasing America lightly. America blushed and bristled.

"Shut up and let's put his body in the bag!"

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love H.Jones. Also this story literally has no plan so if things seem weird, blame me and myself for not having a frickin plan in the first place. Also once again, if you want consistent updates then my wattpad is redreddraws3


	5. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, shit. How do we leave the country?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while loves. I was busy with other things I kinda lost interest in this story for a little while. I was planning to post this on my birthday(January 10th) but something came up. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, happy birthday to me, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. Enjoy!

"Wait shit. How do we leave the country?" America asked after locking the door. H.Jones dropped the unconcious nation in shock.

"This whole operation was your idea!"

"No no no, you had the idea to kidnap them, I just do the dirty work!"

"Yes but you didn't want to invite him over, you could've just invited him over after getting here and then we could've ambushed him!"

"Well too late now! It's already been done like 5 paragraphs ago. And now we don't have a plan!" 

H.Jones facepalmed.   
"God we're such fucking idiots...so now what? Do we bring an unconscious body onto a plane and get arrested?"

"Well I mean...I do have one plan that you might not want to do-" 

"I'm not dressing as a woman and pretending to be pregnant." America gave him a look.

"The fuck? No I just meant sneaking onto the plane and hiding in the luggage."

"...oh....forget what I just said but, how though? Don't they usually scan luggage? And I don't think my body can bend in such a way."

America smirked, a cruel smirk at that, one that made H.Jones uneasy. 

"Oh....I have an idea..."

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

_"So it took you an hour to go to the nearest store and buy two big suitcases, along with god knows how many clothes, check us into this cheap ass motel with cockroaches, and, I don't even know how you did it, buy a plane ticket to America."_ H.Jones summarized as he looked warily at the hot pink suitcases.

"Yep! I have my ways of getting what I want and when I want it." America boasted triumphantly while stuffing Lithuania into one of the bags.

 _"So...you gave him hea-"_ One of the pillows from the dirty and unmade beds suddenly landed on H.Jones face, causing the rest of his sentence to cut short.

"Shut up!" America yelled at him, blushing bright red as he unzipped the other suitcase.

"We need to focus on getting your ass into this bag, and stuffing the rest of the clothes into this, and Lithuania's suitcase." H.Jones removed the pillow from his face and flung it across the small room.

The room was small. Big enough to have at least two people but too small to keep a large group. The walls were dirty and the ceiling had a cheap popcorn covering with stains from the rain. The room stunk with cigarettes, wine, and any other substance with roaches crawling on the beds, the wall, and the floor. 

The amount of bugs they had to kill was disgusting, and H.Jones absolutely loathed bugs. 

America had checked them into a cheap motel so that he still had money left to get a taxi home since they would be arriving in Richmond City airport, which was a long ways away from America's house.

America had devised a plan at Lithuania's house. Basically they would sneak H.Jones and Lithuania into two bags, and cover them with layers of clothes and sheets. They would drop any weapons they had before hand and bury them(or try to) outside Lithuania's house. 

America would pose as an innocent American citizen going back home and would carry the two bags of luggage. America was only able to find one ticket off the guys he "pick pocketed" so H.Jones had to go in the bag too.

 _"Do you want me to get into the bag now?"_ H.Jones asked as he stepped on another roach.

"Would really be appreciated." H.Jones sighed as he looked at the large bag.

 _"Are you sure I'll fit?"_ America nodded and motioned to the bag Lithuania was in. Looks like they were actually doing this...

H.Jones stepped inside the bag and squat down to the ground. He layed down awkwardly, trying to find a position where he could lay down comfortably.

He settled on laying down on his side. America started covering him in the clothes, packing them in a strategic way(aka throwing them on him) so that they wouldn't get detected by airport security.

"Night H.Jones!" America said, starting to zip up the bag. H.Jones rolled his eyes and mumbled something that America didn't catch.

"Let's hope that you don't get lost in the baggage. God what a nightmare that would be!" America said as he started rolling them out the door.

This plan was absolutely terrible.

_**[MINE ALL MINE]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter and continuity error. I should really rewrite Belarus's death, but for now let's just say they were in a hotel or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Mine, All Mine! My second book but this time Rusame with yandere America. H.Jones honestly reminded me of France. This baby will be updated at least every Friday so yeah...see ya!


End file.
